Chocolate Grasshopper Kisses
by Belle Walker
Summary: What's the punishment for eating Grissom's chocolate? Sara finds out. Written June 2003.


Sara needed chocolate.

She was stressed out from lack of decent evidence on the case she was currently working. Chocolate would comfort her.

If she could just find some.

Nick only had Twizzlers in his locker. Warrick's locker had an old banana. Greg didn't have anything stashed away except a dirty magazine.

She couldn't even count on Catherine's purse to hold anything better than a stale granola bar. And the only chocolate in the vending machine in the break room was chocolate-covered raisins.

Yuck.

They weren't worth her dollar, much less the bother of having to spit out every single raisin after sucking off the meager amount of chocolate they offered.

Sara almost banged her head on the wall in frustration. She absolutely hated raisins. They always looked like wingless flies. And flies reminded her of Grissom's latest bug-vs-meat experiment, and _that_ turned her stomach.

Then it dawned on her: Grissom had chocolate in his office.

Sure, each little chocolate square he had contained a sugared grasshopper, but Sara could simply nibble around that nasty little critter. It was better than sucking on raisins.

She made her way casually to Grissom's office, hoping that it would be empty.

It was.

Making sure nobody was looking, she snuck inside, shut the door, and tiptoed over to his desk. She silently thanked Grissom for leaving his desk drawers unlocked.

If memory served correctly, he kept his chocolate bugs in the back of the bottom right drawer. Sara shuffled things around carefully until her fingers found the small cardboard box.

There was one little brownie-like square left.

_He's gonna know who took it_ , Sara's conscience told her.

"He can go buy more," she told her conscience.

Temptation quickly won out. Sara pulled the soft chocolate square in half, picking the bug out of the middle and dropping it with disgust back into the little box.

Then with her back to the door, she propped herself against the edge of Grissom's desk and nibbled at the chocolate.

"Sara?"

She froze.

"What are you doing?" Grissom asked suspiciously.

The only door into the room was behind her, and she hadn't heard Grissom open it. Now she felt like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

She chewed a bite of chocolate, keeping her back to Grissom. "Nut'in," she mumbled around the soft, sweet lump in her mouth.

"Nut'in?" Grissom echoed.

Sara guiltily swallowed the chocolate.

Grissom slowly walked around his desk and came to a stop directly in front of her.

Sara had one small chunk of chocolate still in her hand. Realizing she had no way to hide it, she quickly popped it into her mouth.

Grissom's eyes burned into hers. "Sara?" he said in a gentle, but firm, scolding tone.

Sara looked down, avoiding his eyes. She was afraid to look into their blue depths.

Grissom stepped closer, and put a finger under her chin. He tilted her head up, forcing her to look into his eyes.

Wide-eyed innocence stared back at him.

"Did you eat my last chocolate grasshopper?" Grissom asked patiently, accusingly.

Sara shook her head in a negative response, trying to discreetly chew the last chocolate lump.

But Grissom knew she was lying. "I was saving that," he said, almost sounding like a parent who was very disappointed in a child.

Sara managed to swallow the chocolate without choking, despite Grissom's piercing stare. "I left you the grasshopper," she said in a scared half-whisper.

Grissom peered over her shoulder at the small pink box with chocolate-covered insect on the top of his desk. "I don't want the grasshopper," he stated with a small shake of his head. His eyes never leaving hers, he stepped even closer to Sara, placing his hands on the edge of his desk on either side of her.

She was trapped. She held her breath, her eyes widening even further. She was just a little bit afraid of Grissom right now.

His face hovered two inches from hers. "I want the chocolate," he whispered slowly and deliberately.

He broke eye contact briefly to glance down at her lips. He leaned forward, the tip of his tongue claiming a chocolate crumb at the corner of her mouth. His bottom lip grazed against hers.

Sara's lips tried to resist, but they soon parted and allowed him entrance.

Grissom's hands moved from his desk to Sara's waist. His tongue teased hers mercilessly.

Sara tasted like chocolate. The most intoxicating chocolate that Grissom had ever tasted.

He reluctantly broke off the kiss, leaving them both breathless. His hands released their hold on Sara's waist, and he took half a step back.

Her eyes smoldered at him as she drew in a ragged breath. He stared back with an equally darkened gaze. Neither one said a word.

Grissom stepped to the left side of his desk and quietly opened a drawer. Reaching into the very back, he pulled out another small pink box…identical to the one laying open on the top of his desk.

But this one was full, unopened.

Sara regarded Grissom silently as he picked up her hand and placed the small, cellophane-wrapped box on her palm. She looked at the new box of chocolate grasshoppers in her hand, then gave him a direct, accusatory glare.

Grissom gave her a smug look in return, raising an eyebrow slightly. Then he turned and sauntered out of his office, leaving Sara to stare after him.


End file.
